


Quirkless no more...(1)

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Series: The Streak! [2]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: This is basically a different version without Eobard Thawne as the Harrison Wells in a wheel chair.Also Izuku is a green version of the Flask in this.The Speed Hero: Green Streak!





	Quirkless no more...(1)

The day was gloomy. It had started to rain and Izuku was on his way to school. Thunder threatened to show lightning. The bruises on his stomach and chest stung from the fists his mother punished him with last night. She didn't apologise, she never did. 

The school courtyard came into view. Kids quickly packing into the school so they wouldn't get even more rained on, even though they had umbrellas to keep them mostly dry. He shuffled in with them slowly so he wouldn't get trampled by the many quirk users. Once inside the hallways were filled with students as they made their ways to their classes. Despite the halls being jam packed with students they made a passage for him so they wouldn't be able to touch him. He was quirkless, they didn't want to 'catch his quirklessness'. People whisper about him every day nonstop, his childhood friend was now his bully, the teachers didn't do anything about the bullying, and to top it all off everyone turned a blind eye to his many bruises he shows up with he didn't have the day before and call him 'troubled' and 'bad influence'. Izuku got the top grades in the class, straight A's, never turned in an assignment late, and never hit anyone. He wanted to be a hero when he was little, but his dream abruptly ended the day his mother screamed at him to stop dreaming and to start thinking realistically and beat him until he couldn't move. But that didn't mean he didn't keep dreaming of dawning a costume and saving people at night while he slept. 

The classroom was bursting with excitement as the teacher started talking about them choosing their hero careers. Izuku sat next to the window. He wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher was saying, just staring at every bolt of lightning. They seemed to get closer each time. He didn't pay it any mind, until a bolt got so close it seemed to be only half a mile away. The thunder didn't seem to stop, the rain wasn't letting up, the strikes kept coming closer. The class seemed to pass by in a blur and soon it was time for lunch. Students were already jogging out the door to get to the cafeteria. Izuku didn't have any money to buy a lunch, he didn't even have a cold lunch in the student's fridge where they kept the cold lunches students brought in case if they didn't like the meals that were served. 

Suddenly there was a crash. He felt as if he was being shocked by millions of tasers at the same time. Heat coursed through his body. He looked over, he was on the floor. Glass was scattered everywhere. A red liquid seemed to drip down his face and parts of his body he couldn't see. His vision swam as he fought the sleep and exhaustion sweeping over him. He could see dark edges around his vision. He tilted his head towards the door. He saw a spiky blonde looking into the hallway with a scowl on his face. 

" _Kacchannn..."_  he said weakly and tried to reach out for his old childhood friend. Bakugou turned his head in a glare/sneer but it was quickly replaced by a horrified and pale look once he saw the state Izuku was in. 

"Fucking shit! Get the nurse! Now, you damn idiots!" Katsuki screeched and rushed to Izuku's side. 

Darkness started to overcome him and his eyes began to get heavier with all the blood loss. His ears started to ring and he couldn't hear Katsuki's voice correctly as it became static. 

 _"Ka-cchan... I... don't want- don't want to- to die..."_  the smaller boy declared softly. Something wet landed on his cheek and he saw something he thought he would never see. 

Katsuki was crying. 

* * *

Black.

All he could see was darkness surrounding him.

Then his vision blurred and he was in the hospital on a stretcher being rushed through the halls to the emergency room. He could make out a spiky platinum blonde boy running alongside the stretcher he was laying on. Something was holding his hand, but he couldn't look down to it to see what it was. He had a neck brace supporting him so he couldn't move his head in case there was an injury to his spinal cord. Someone was saying something to him and flashing a bright light in his eyes. He wanted to bat their hand away so he wouldn't have to look into the bright light. 

He got lost in darkness again. He felt like he couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't see. He couldn't hear... anything. 

* * *

**_Nine months later..._ **

 

Music. Talking. People. 

He could hear. 

He saw a bright light seeping through his eyelids as he opened them. Izuku brought up a hand and groaned at the brightness of it. He wanted to sit up but he knew it was best to lay there. He looked around. The room he was in was some kind of lab. There was a t-shirt draped over the back of a chair. He could read the words 'S.T.A.R. Labs'. It was in english. He knew of S.T.A.R. Labs. But it was supposed to be in America in Central City. 

One thought came to mind. He had been transferred to another hospital. 

A man walked into the room with a licorice string in his mouth. He was humming along to an american song. The man had dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders and really tan skin. 

"Sir, could I have a glass of water please?" Izuku croaked out. The man whipped around with wide eyes. He rushed over to a computer. 

"Team Flash to the cortex! He's awake!" The man said.


End file.
